Kai in Yaoiland
by khooxp
Summary: Kai was found by Blank, who called him the fire prince. He took him to a faraway place where only guys lived. There, he has to choose a guy to marry! Kai thinks he's not gay, but will it remain that way? Watch him as he lives in this land!
1. Submission

**XP: So, this is for my new story, Kai in Yaoiland!**

_I need three character submissions for this story~ Please guide me along as I'm not good in writing yaoi. I'm only 14, mind you x)_

Summary: A story where Kai was found by a random guy named Blank, calling him the fire prince and whisking him away to a faraway place where he's surrounded by loads different guys. "WTF? I'm not freaking gay! No way I'm going to choose a guy out of all these people to marry!" Kai hollers. Humor. Yaoi. Read._  
_

So, the submission should be like this, for example:

Name: Blank  
Job: Messenger of the land.  
Hair: Spiky crimson.  
Eyes: Emerald green.  
Skin: Porcelain white.  
Built: Average height, slim.  
Clothes: Usually wears a bandana over one eye, formal clothes include a royal looking green coat, white buttoned up shirt, and black pants. casual is usually red shorts, dark green top.  
Personality: Not fixed yet, will grow as the story continues on. Mostly is gentlemanly and polite, very dependable.  
Relationship: Will be someone Kai can ask advice from.

Name: Edge  
Job: The prince of the wind.  
Hair: Wind tossed jet black.  
Eyes: Coal black eyes.  
Skin: milky white.  
Built: tall, muscular.  
Clothes: Formal: A white coat, white pants, and black shirt udnerneath. Wears cool-looking white boots. Has two piercings on his left ear. Casual: A black tank top, baggy pants, showing that he's muscular.  
Personality: Slightly sadistic, likes freedom, likes teasing/bullying others, doesn't care much about country matters, kind of selfish.  
Relationship: One of Kai's suitors?

Name: Kuro  
Job: The cat x)  
Hair: Blond  
Eyes: Bright blue  
Skin: slightly tan.  
Built: Quite tall, very slim. Has two fluffy ears on his head, and a long tail.  
CLothes: A black coat with only the top buttons buttoned up, so we can see his pierced bellybutton. Wears ripped black shorts with a crisscrossed belt that holds two daggers, and black boots that look cute. Has multiple piercings on his ears, and one on his tongue.  
Personality: Very uke-ish, very easy to bully, easily embarassed, very understanding and sensitive to other people's emotions.  
Relationship: Kai doesn't mind his company, as Kuro is naive and innocent, unlike other flirts. Hangs out with Kuro sometimes, and adventures wth him.

Name: Sephyr  
JoB: Ice prince  
Hair: Snow white  
Eyes: Silver  
Skin: Very white.  
Built: Small, short petite  
Clothes: Wears white. All white.  
Personality: Shy, quiet, keeps to himself. Doesn't like to be alone. Strangley likable. Curious.  
Relationship: Looks at Kai from afar, until Kai spots him. Soon assumes a brother like role to him. Then Sephyr wants yo do everything with Kai! Like eating, sleeping, bathing, etc xD

**XP: For reference, i can have knights, mages, wanderers, a chef, etc. ^_^ Submit now! H0pe you'll look forward to the story~~**


	2. The Fire Prince's dilemma

XP: Hope you didn't wait too long for this. I'm much more busy recently, so i will take a longer time to update. Sorry x)

* * *

Characters submitted(first three):

x3JunsuLuver's character

Name: Kenji Sakamoto  
Job: Mage  
Hair: messy Platinum blonde  
Eyes: Sapphire blue  
Skin: White with a slight tan (like Rei's skin) has a strange scar to the left side of his left eye. It's in the shape of a small red heart.  
Build: average height, skinny  
Clothes: Formal: a long sleeve button up red shirt and tight black pants. Casual: A tight white sleeveless shirt with tight dark blue armwarmers. (that don't cover his hands or shoulders) Tight black pants. Occasionally wears a black beanie while going out. (he wears tight because he skinny XD)  
Personality: Kenji is a kind and caring person that would ALWAYS help a friend in need. He is the understanding type of person that is always willing to listen and give advice. He is always seen with a content smile and is rarely angered.  
Relationship: Kai's friend

**Yoko's character:**

**Name: Kaitou **  
**Job: Prince of the land of darkness**  
**Hair: long dark purple hair tied in an loose ponytail**  
**Eyes: Yellow, slitted like a cats**  
**Skin: very pale**  
**Built: on the thin side.**  
**Clothes: a long sleeved purple shirt and baggy white pants**  
**Personality: Because of his rep as the prince of darkness, kaitou is often misunderstood as a mean and cruel person, although it is really quite the opposite.**  
**Relationship: friend, but hopes to be more.**

_neonwriter723's chacracter: _**  
**

_Name: Nikki Venin _  
_Job: inventor_  
_Hair:black hair with red tips_  
_Eyes: hazel_  
_Skin: Porcelain white._  
_Built: strong build 6'2"_  
_Clothes: loose baggy gray pants with lots of pockets. tight black and red tank top. always wearing loose dark blue gloves._  
_Personality: he is rather strange and is full of strange ideas. he likes to invent thing and always has tools and scrap metal with him. (he keeps them in his pockets) his best friend is a little metal mouse named Sammy. it also talks back to him._  
_Relationship: your choice_  
_extra: he likes to make little metal animals just like his mouse s he tend to be talking to what seems like inanimate objects. he has not only a mouse but he also made a metal owl and dragon. they all are rather sarcastic with him often calling him a scatterbrain. he often threatens "im going to put back to being scrap metal!" he really just invents whatever come to his mind_

**_Thanks for your submissions! Thanks to you three for your reviews, and marishka91, whose characters will appear next chapter!_**

* * *

_****The start****_

Kai stalked down the streets in anger, dark aura radiating off him in waves. Stupid Bladebreakers. Stupid childish, brats! They always think they're right, and make assumptions about him that weren't even close to the truth. He was so sick and tired of it! Kai growled when he remembered what they accused him of. _Gay?_ He wasn't gay just because he was very friendly with the Blitzkrieg boys! They shared everything, spoons, toothbrush, beds... it was normal!

"Excuse me," A soft voice called out from behind Kai.

Kai swiped around, eyes glaring murderously at whoever it was. However, that porcelain white-skinned person simply knelt down on one knee and grabbed Kai's left hand before Kai could react. The crimson-haired boy kissed Kai's hand tenderly, smiling and looking up at Kai with sparkling emerald eyes. The boy wore a bandana over one eye, wearing a royal looking green coat, white buttoned up shirt, and black pants on. He looked out of place on the street, and caused many people to turn and stare. In shock, Kai's dark aura dissipated.

"Good morning, fire prince, I am Blank, the messenger of the land," Blank stood up, and he was around Kai's height. He continued, "Let us go now, we must not waste even a single second." Kai blinked as Blank pulled him along to god knows what place.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Kai attempted to pull away from Blank, but to no avail. Blank's grip was strong and firm. Kai was stunned, as hardly anyone was stronger than him! Blank just stepped through a wall and Kai expected to smack right into it, but...

_Ring, ring, ring..._

Kai opened his eyes. He was at a place he had never seen before... I mean, hell, the sky was pink, for instance. With fluffy blue hearts as clouds! Kai's head was spinning. Where the hell was this place? Was he dreaming?

_Ring, Ring, Ring..._

Kai turned his head towards the sound of the bells. He blinked when he saw a cat boy that was quite tall,and very slim. His fluffy cat ears had multiple piercings with bells, and his tail was swinging from side to side, the thing that was causing the sound. There was a silver bell tied onto his blond tail with red ribbons. He wore a black coat with only the top buttons buttoned up, his pierced bellybutton was seen. He wore ripped black shorts with a crisscrossed belt that holds two daggers, and black boots that look small and cute. He watched Kai happily from his position on the tree, and blushed lightly when Kai turned his intense stare to him.

Distracted, the cat boy lost his balance and fell down from the tree, landing on bushes which cushioned his fall. "Ow, ow," The cat boy mumbled, getting up and rubbing his head, tears forming in the corner of his bright blue eyes from the pain. Kai couldn't help but admit that this boy was cute. He was a blond, and he looked like a foreigner, with his air and tan skin. He had a black choker around his neck with silver patterns.

"Who're you? And where is this?" Kai demanded.

The boy's kitty ears perked up in shock. "M-Me? Y-You're talking to me?" Kai nodded impatiently. "I...I'm Kuro, the cat of this world. I suppose you can call this the land of ice..."

"Land of ice?" Kai repeated incredulously, raising an eyebrow? "This world?"

Kuro nodded earnestly in reply, sincerity and innocence radiating off him in waves. The bells on his ears jingled again. "I-I think Blank is waiting for you, you there..." Kuro pointed out shyly into the distance. Indeed, Blank was standing there, a look of hesitance on his face. "Y-You'd better go, ne? It wouldn't be nice to keep him waiting..."

Kai nodded, and turned, feeling a cold presence. He saw the corner of a white robe disappear behind a white tree, but decided not to pursue it. "H-Have a nice day, fire prince," Kuro called out from behind him, being polite and wanting to speak to Kai more. Kai nodded again and left to find Blank.

"..This," Kai growled dangerously. "Bring me back, you whacko!"

Blank widened his eyes in alarm as Kai grabbed the scruff of his neck. "I'm sorry, but would you please let go of me first?" Kai snarled and tried flinging Blank to one side by letting go harshly, but Blank did not move form his spot. "This is simply a world that is yours, fire prince. I do not make the decisions of bringing you here, I am merely a messenger receiving orders... I am sorry about this," Blank spoke truthfully.

Kai was frustrated. "Then who made the decision? How do i go back?"

"I'm not too sure about that, but perhaps the mage Kenji Sakamoto or the inventor Nikki Venin might know," Blank replied calmly. "Would you like to see them immediately or go to your castle first and hear about this world...?" Kai considered this. It would be better if he heard about this world first, in case some weird shit happened. Kai sighed. "Second option." Blank nodded, then whistled loudly.

A metal owl appeared, landing on his arm. Blank whispered something to it, then let it take flight again. "Let us go then," Blank inclined his head and continued to move. They reached his castle, one made of beautiful ruby jewels. They went in, and Blank gave Kai a tour of the place, before settling down on two chairs to speak about the world they were in.

"I'm not sure what others call this world," Blank spoke, "But here, it's simply a world for us to live. Nikki Venin would know better what others call this world. In this world, there are other princes like you, fire prince, for example, the prince of wind, Edge, the prince of ice, Sephyr, and the prince of darkness, Kaitou. Here, you are to select a guy out of all of the people here to marry and then..."

"MARRY?" Kai hollered in shock, "NO WAY I HELL I'M GOING TO MARRY ONE OF THESE GUYS! I'M NOT GAY!"

"Please calm down, fire prince, it is simply necessary for this world to continue on. Without you, our world, imbalanced, will be swarmed with monsters and will only be a matter of them before death hits us. Thus, you are very important and cannot go back, so you must marry and have a child to have someone take your place. You will teach him the fire arts, then he can take your place."

Kai groaned in frustration. "Please tell me that this is a dream and you're kidding."

"...I do not joke," Blank said blankly.

Kai groaned again. The metal owl flew in through the window and landed on Blank's head. After the owl whispered something to Blank, Blank spoke up, "Alright, your escort has come. As i am busy with work, Kuro shall bring you to the inventor and mage instead. That is all. Please have a nice day, and I hope you find your answers." Blank retreated to do his work, and Kai saw Kuro kicking some rocks downstairs through the window.

Kai sighed and went to Kuro. "Fire prince," Kuro smiled, glad to see Kai again.

"...Call me Kai."

"A-ah, o-okay, fire prince, eeehhh, i mean K-Kai," Kuro stuttered, blushing darkly and turning away to walk ahead. Kai chuckled at that. "W-We're going to see Nikki Venin first, a-alright? We need to pass by the land of w-wind to get there..." Kuro seemed afraid of something. Kai, with curiosity, nodded. Kuro stepped softly and carefully, as if fearful of something waking up. This land was full of wind, caressing them and blowing gently on everything there, causing trees to sway like a hypnotic dance.

"Kufufu, where is this kitty boy going~?" An husky voice called out. Kuro 'eeped' and his tail stuck up in fright. Then someone appeared. It was a guy wearing white coat, white pants, and black shirt underneath, with cool-looking white boots and two piercings on his left ear. He had wind tossed jet black, hair, penetrating coal black eyes, milky white skin and was tall and muscular. "P-Prince of wind, Edge..." Kuro greeted in fear, rubbing his neck.

"Aww, wittle kitty is so afraid of me..." Edge purred, eyes slanting. "Was it because I tied your choker to the pole last time? Or when I yanked your furry tail, perhaps? Or when the pulled at your fluffy ears?" Kuro backed away, hiding behind Kai. So, Edge spotted Kai, and with interest, spoke to him, "Are you the fire prince? Heh heh, welcome to my land... of wind."

Kai nodded unsurely. This man seemed rather dangerous. "Well, first, a greeting, shall we?" Edge smirked a slanted smirk, before leaning in to kiss Kai right on his lips. Kai withdrew in shock, and Edge let him. "What the hell was that?" Kai hollered, rubbing at his lips, cheeks tinted with pink.

"A greeting, as I said. From the world you came from, surely there was such a custom?" Edge grinned.

"Don't bully Kai!" Kuro pouted,defending Kai, before he could say a thing. His tail swung from side to side in displeasure. Edge couldn't help but yank Kuro's tail again. "Mrrowr!" Kuro squeaked. Edge gave a dark chuckle. "Kufufu, how fun. Well, guess I'll see you two around..." Then he left swiftly, like the wind.

That was when dark figures appeared, dark and murky in a human like shape. They let out low, moans as they charged at them. Kuro immediately got into a fighting stance, pulling out his daggers from their holders by crossing his arms and tugging. He slashed at them swiftly and skillfully, no wasting a single movement.

Horrified, Kai stared at them as they turned to ash. What were they? "Come on, more will come if we stay," Kuro said hurriedly, sheathing his two daggers. He grabbed Kai's hand without thinking and ran. Then, they reached a much darker land, shady and full of darkness. Then Kai spotted a thin guy with long dark purple hair tied in an loose ponytail, yellow eyes slitted like a cat's, very pale skin, wearing a long sleeved purple shirt and baggy white pants. "Hey Kuro, is he the leader of all those dark shadow people?" Kai asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh, no, no, he's Kaitou, the prince of darkness," Kuro smiled nervously. Kai blinked and looked back at Kaitou, who had dark aura around him and seemed pretty evil. After all, prince of darkness probably means that he was cruel and evil, so he was a dangerous person. Then, Kaitou turned and looked at them. His yellow eyes shone eerily in the darkness. Kai flinched in shock and got into a battle stance. Kuro stood alongside Kai, ready to fight too.

"Hey, no need to get so defensive..." Kaitou sighed. Even his voice sounded kinda dark and evil. Kai glanced at him in suspicion, whole body still tense and ready for combat.

"Prince of darkness, we simply want to pass," Kuro said politely, head bowed. He dared not look at Kaitou, or he might scream and run away. He did look pretty scary, and was rumored to be the most evil person on the planet.

Kaitou sighed moodily. Everyone thought he was evil! "Fine, you may pass..."

There was something about Kaitou that was kinda off, and Kai scrutinized him. "Thank you. Hey Kai, let's go..." Kuro tugged at Kai's sleeve, and Kai nodded. Uncertainly, Kai voice his doubts. "You... don't seem as bad as Edge?" Kaitou blinked and smiled, though his smile was slanted and looked kinda sinister. "S-sorry about him, come on, Kai, let's go!" Kuro said, flustered. They continued their journey, and they stopped at the woods. There was an oddly shaped and decorated house.

Kuro stepped up and knocked on the door. "Hello? Inventor? Nikki Venin?" A guy opened the door. He had messy black hair with red tips, hazel eyes, porcelain white skin and had a strong build of 6'2. He wore loose baggy gray pants with lots of pockets, tight black and red tank top and loose dark blue gloves. A cute metal mouse appeared from one of his pockets. So, they stood in silence for a while then...

"Oh, how nice of you to let them stand there," The mouse said sarcastically. "Just full of hospitality."

"I just forgot, alright?" Nikki said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You scatterbrain!" The mouse cried out.

"Oh, shut it or I'll turn you back into scrap metal!" Nikki growled. Then, he turned to Kuro. "Oh, it's the cat boy. What are you here for? Another prince wants another invention? They never let me rest... Well, I'm sure i can make something." He searched through his pockets and pulled out tiny bits of metal parts, staring at them hard, deep in thought. He didn't give Kuro a chance to explain.

"No, we're here to-"

"What should i make this time?" Nikki stared at the parts in his hand intently..

"We-" Kuro tried again.

"Hmm, maybe i can-OW!"

"Listen to other people when they're talking!" The mouse shrieked. It had climbed up onto Nikki's head and bitten his ear. "And are you going to let them stand outside your door all day?"

"...Sigh, come in, i suppose," Nikki sighed,rubbing his throbbing ear. He walked off inside instead of waiting for them to go in first. The door slammed shut in their faces. Clinking sounds were heading as metal parts hit each other in Nikki's pocket while he walked.

"...Er, how weird. Are we supposed to go in?" Kuro wondered curiously. Kai shrugged and led the way in. It was an odd, colorful house. The walls were splashed randomly with all sorts of colors which clashed with each other. They found Nikki seating on a table instead of on a chair, waiting for them. He continued working without acknowledging them.

"...Nikki, you're so totally nice to your guests," The mouse rolled its little eyes.

"Oh! Sorry, so what are you all here for? Take a seat, take a seat," Nikki smiled lopsidedly.

Kuro sat on a chair, and Kai followed. "W-Well, we're here to..." Kuro paused, expecting Nikki to cut in, but he didn't. Nikki was listening very intently. "...find out if you know what this world is called, and see if you know what those nameless shadows are, and how we can get out of this world."

"This world is called, well," Nikki chuckled, "Yaoi-land, by the outsiders." Kai's eyes widened comically at this point. "Those Shadows are the result of the unbalanced world we are in, causing those Shadows slip in and form shapes. They want a body to contain themselves, and will kill to do so. If this world is even more unbalanced... this world will die from the mass amount of Shadows."

Nikki paused, letting the information sink in. "And, well, I don't have an inkling of an idea how to get you back safely or unsafely, so i guess you have to ask the mage, Kenji Sakamoto." He smiled his little slanted, lopsided smile. "...Bye."

Then, they stood there in silence.

"...You're supposed to send them out, oh great host," The mouse reminded. "Glad you have your basic manners, scatterbrain."

"S-Shut it or I'll turn you back into scrap metal!" Nikki threatened again. But he knew he wouldn't do that, the mouse was precious to him, and was his first invention. "Alright, I'll send you all out." Nikki led them to the door, waited for them to get out, then slammed the door when they got out without a word.

Kuro sweatdropped. "Well, he was known to be a little strange... Alright, now let us go visit the mage, Kenji Sakamoto."

* * *

XP: So... what do you think? Are you satisfied with your characters? Do you like this chapter?

Next chapter will have the appearance of a wolf and a pervy chef, extra submissions! :D


	3. The Mage, The Chef, And The Naked Cat

XP:Sorry I took so long, I had no ideas D: Anyway, here's a new chapter!

New characters:

**Name: Kenji Sakamoto**  
**Job: Mage**  
**Hair: messy Platinum blonde**  
**Eyes: Sapphire blue**  
**Skin: White with a slight tan (like Rei's skin) has a strange scar to the left side of his left eye. It's in the shape of a small red heart.**  
**Build: average height, skinny**  
**Clothes: Formal: a long sleeve button up red shirt and tight black pants. Casual: A tight white sleeveless shirt with tight dark blue armwarmers. (that don't cover his hands or shoulders) Tight black pants. Occasionally wears a black beanie while going out. (he wears tight because he skinny XD)**  
**Personality: Kenji is a kind and caring person that would ALWAYS help a friend in need. He is the understanding type of person that is always willing to listen and give advice. He is always seen with a content smile and is rarely angered.**  
**Relationship: Kai's friend**

Name: Daisuke Kawasaki  
Job: Sexy Chef  
Hair: Dark chocolate coloured, thick, tousled  
Eyes: Acid green  
Skin: tanned (sunkissed)  
Build: Tall, slim, muscular, perfectly proportioned, nice ass  
Clothes: tight dark blue jeans, white cotton t-shirt (clothes that show off  
his great figure)and penis boxers (teehee sorry had to add those), trainers.  
Personality: Good natured, a flirt, dirty minded, good sense of humour,  
amorous, layed back, friendly, camp, tease.  
Relationship: Very much a flirt and usually hits on Kai, or teases him, can  
make Kai blush, and plays around with Kai but Kai learns to ignore that and  
gets on fine with him. Sometimes kisses Kai's cheek or slaps his butt but he  
is only kidding around(does this with other guys too)and Kai knows this and  
usually takes no notice.

_Name: Kabuki Katz_

_Job: Fighter of Shadows, mostly stays at the land of darkness._

_Hair: Bright pink, silky soft, with two fluffy white eras on top_

_Eyes:Darker pink_

_Build: Slim, shapely legs,_

_clothes: Same as Kuro_

_Personality: Kabuki Katz doesn't really care about other people. Or that's how he seems at first, The heck-care attitude, apatheticness. Also, he has... exhibitionist tendencies... He doesn't like wearing clothes. He enjoys fighting. He doesn't care that Kai's a prince._

_Relationship: Kuro's twin, might become Kai's friend?_

**Name: Luka**  
**Job: the wolf, Sephyr's pet, protects Sephyr.**  
**Hair: snow white with afew very blonde(almost unnoticable) flecks.**  
**Eyes: crystaline blue**  
**Skin: pale**  
**Build: Lean and muscular**  
**Clothes: Fur coat? Royal blue bandana around his neck**  
**Personality: Loyal, adventurous, loves to run, intelligent, sensitive to**  
**others feelings,hyper, naive, can sometimes be alittle grumpy but can't resist a good scratch behind his ears. Absolutely loves anyone that will give a good tummy rub or ear scratch, if he sees someting running or moving fast he feels a compulsive need to chase it. Relationship: Kai plays with him sometimes.**

* * *

*****Let's the gayness begin.*****

Kuro and Kai journeyed on into the forest, and they saw a comfy looking cottage. They knocked and heard a cheery, "Come in!" They went in and saw a person with messy platinum blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, with lightly tanned skin, which had a strange scar to the left side of his eye, in a shape of a small heart. He was of average height, and was quite skinny. He wore a tight white sleeveless shirt with tight dark blue armwarmers that didn't cover his hands or shoulders with tight black pants.

The person smiled and bowed slightly in meeting, seeming friendly and relaxed. "Hello, I am Kenji Sakamoto, the mage of this world. May i be of any assistance?"

Kai relaxed a little. He thought he'd meet _another _weirdo. "Well, we would like to know more about this world... and how to get out of here."

"I assume you are the fire prince then," Kenji smiled. He walked to his large collection of book, thumbing through them before selecting one and flipping it idly. "Ah. This world is called Yaoi-land, which i assume you know. The princes are the most important characters here, thus they cannot leave unless they have a replacement from another world or by having a child here. You will be allowed to go home once a year."

"...And the dark creatures?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

Kenji flipped a little more. "Well, they reside in this world, mostly at the king of darkness's territory. Usually they do not cause much harm and is small in numbers, but when one of the prince is not here, it will grow and tend to cause havoc due to unbalance of the powers. Kuro and his brother are in charge of protecting the princes from these unknown shadows."

"Why do you have so many books, Kenji?" Kuro asked in awe.

"Well," Kenji smiled. "I bring them back from other worlds when I get to go on a vacation, and many of them are from my predecessors."

"So there's no other way of getting out?" Kai asked worriedly.

"Afraid so," Kenji said sympathetically. He smiled slightly. "Don't worry prince, you'll get used to it soon. It isn't so bad, it's quite an interesting place."

"Just call me Kai," Kai sighed. Why did he have to be brought here? It wasn't fair...

"Sighing takes your happiness away, you know. Why don't you try living here first? I'll try to find a way to get you out," Kenji smiled. "Yeah thanks," Kai said gratefully.

"Ummm," Kuro looked at a strange heart shaped device in his palm. "Kai, we gotta go back now. Kawasaki-san made us dinner." _Dinner?_ Kai looked at the sky, which was turning a strange hue of purple. Kai nodded.

"Farewell, Kai," Kenji said politely, giving a bright smile. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Bye!"Kuro cheered. Kai acknowledged him with a nod and they left. After a minute of walking, Kai blinked and looked behind him. A white end of a white robe disappeared behind many trees and Kai blinked. "Kai? What's wrong?" Kuro asked worriedly, turning around.

"Look out you idiots!" Someone growled. They turned to see someone attacking a shadow that was going to ambush them. With a bang, the shadow fell. The person with bright pink hair tied up into a ponytail sighed, putting the two guns he held in each hand back into their holsters, one black and one silver. He also had cat-like ears which were snow white, and a snow white tail. His left ear was pierced with two hooped earrings.

He wore the same clothes as Kuro, a black sleeveless coat with only the top two buttons buttoned, showing his flat stomach which had a hint of a six-pack. He also had the criss-crossed belt to hold his guns, and black boots. He turned to them, with darker pink eyes glowering. "Feh, useless idiots." This guy didn't care that Kai was a prince at all.

"Kabuki Katz! You can't speak like that to Kai, he's the fire prince!" Kuro said flusteredly.

"Shut up, twin," Kabuki stuck out his tongue, which had a tongue stud. "I speak however I like. I'm the braver, stronger one out of the both of us, and I have the purer blood." With that, he quickly spun around, leaving. Kuro frowned unhappily.

"Twin?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah... my older twin brother... our parents gave birth to us and left us here as their replacements. One of them is of the legendary fox heritage, the other of half neko-jin heritage..." Kuro sighed. "Needless to say, Kabuki Katz got the full legendary fox heritage and the agileness of the neko-jins. I'm... more of a human like my mum, the half-nekojin. Sure, I'm fast, but not as fast as him, nor as strong, nor as brave..." Kuro pouted.

"I prefer you though," Kai spoke softly, before walking ahead.

Kuro blinked, before breaking into a wide smile. He happily tagged behind Kai, leading him back to the land of darkness, where Kaitou was playing with a cat which had pink eyes and a pink body.

"Prince of darkness!" Kuro saluted.

"Just call me Kaitou," Kaitou frowned unhappily, thrusting his lower lip out. "Anyway, back so fast? What were you guys doing?"

"Visiting the mage," Kai shrugged.

"Oh! That guy," Kaitou grinned. "He's a nice guy." He threw the cat up into the air before catching it again. Kuro watched nervously, but the cat seemed rather okay with it."So, where you guys going now?"

"Back to the castle for dinner. Wanna come?" Kai invited casually.

Kaitou blinked, before grinning. "Really? Yeah, I'd like that! Let's go!" He jumped up and down in delight, holding the cat in his arms. Kai smirked, thinking how different Kaitou was from how he looked.

On the way back, the past by the Land of Ice, where it was snowy and cold. Kai felt very at home there. He saw a wolf with snow white hair with a few very blonde, almost unnoticeable flecks. It had crystaline blue eyes, and was quite lean and muscular, yet pale. It had a royal blue bandanna around his neck. It reminded Kai of Tala, and he went forward to the wolf, which seemed blinked up at him curiously with naive eyes, and Kai scratched him behind the ears. It gave a low, deep purr, satisfied. Kuro heard it and ran backwards, behind Kaitou, scared.

It stood up and ran to Kuro, it felt like chasing Kuro since Kuro was running. It gave a soft rumbling sound in his throat, curious. Kuro hesitated, before petting it gently.

"Come on, let's get going," Kaitou said softly. "It's getting late. The shadows are more active during this time."

"What's its name?" Kai asked curiously once they continued walking.

"Luka, I think. I'm not sure. He belongs to the ice prince, and the ice prince doesn't really... talk to others," Kaitou said softly, leading the way through the dark forest as though he could see everything, which he could. They reached, and saw a very worried Blank at the door.

"Thank goodness! I was worried you might have gotten into an accident," Blank murmured, before turning his gaze to Kaitou. "I see you've made a friend. Well, hurry up and come in. Dinner's gonna get cold." Blank was wearing red shorts, and a dark green top which showed off his slim built well.

They hurried in to the kitchen, where they saw a guy with dark, chocolate coloured, thick, tousled hair and acid green eyes. He had tanned, sun-kissed skin and he was tall, slim, muscular, perfectly proportioned, with a nice ass. He was wearing tight dark blue jeans, white cotton t-shirt (clothes that show off his great figure)and trainers. (And penis boxers? O_o holy.)He seemed pretty laid back.

"Hey guys! Glad you're finally here! I'm Daisuke Kawasaki, he sexy chef!" he said with a wink. _He seemed pretty okay,_ Kai thought. Then, suddenly someone slapped his butt. "Wha?" Kai whipped around to see Daisuke. He growled.

"Hey, sorry, you had a hot ass, I couldn't resist," Daisuke chuckled, holding up his hands in a placating manner. Kai blushed hotly, crossing his arms. "Aw, you look so cute with that blush!" Daisuke teased, leaning in to kiss Kai's cheek. Kai jumped back in shock. "Ah haha! Sorry, couldn't resist that either!" Daisuke laughed. Kai sighed, and decided to ignore what Daisuke did. This world was well, fucked up, so it was probably natural to them.

"So, eat up! I'm sure you guys are tired after so much walking."They took their seats and started to dig in to the delicious meals before them. Daisuke was a pretty good cook. Kai couldn't cook to save his life, so well, he guess he'd put up with the chef, as long as he didn't do anything overboard. _...was he turning gay by staying here? Letting someone actually touch him like that, and being okay with it? Oh, hell. This must be a dream._

"You thinking about me, phoenix?" Daisuke chuckled, breaking Kai out of his stupor.

"Not at all," Kai said, putting on a scowl.

"That's too bad," Daisuke grinned, winking flirtily at Kai.

"Ignore him, Kai! He does this to everyone," Kaitou said around his mouthful of desserts. He seemed to really like sweets. "Even to Blank and Kuro." Judging by Kuro's blushing face, it was true. Blank had already left the room, probably attending to other matters. "Hey, Kabuki Katz, aren't you hungry?" Suddenly, the pink cat that was around Kaitou's shoulders, jumped off of his shoulder, onto a chair.

With a poof of glittery silver dust, he turned back to a human. It was Kabuki Katz... _naked_. Kai dropped his spoon. Kuro covered his eyes quickly. Daisuke gaped, and Kaitou was horribly flustered and speechless. Everyone blushed madly. Kabuki Katz didn't even seem to care, yawning and stretching, before reaching out to get a cookie, plopping it into his mouth. Luckily, his lower half was covered by the table cloth. Pale, creamy skin, a slim, lithe figure... and... and... well, _naked._

"Kabuki Katz!" Kaitou cried in alarm, shrieking. "Holy shit man! Wear some clothes!"

"No, he looks good without any," Daisuke said, grinning as he eyed Kabuki Katz up and down appreciately. "Brother!" Kuro moaned. "Just wear your clothes already!"

"...I left them at Kaitou's place when I turned into a cat," Kabuki Katz simply said. "Besides, clothes are _so troublesome_."

"I totally agree," Daisuke said grinning. "No one should wear clothes..." He turned to wink at Kai, who simply ignored him, and was trying hard not to look at the naked figure, flushed red.

"Oh, borrow some from Blank or something! His room should be upstairs," Kaitou shouted. "Hurry up!"

"Alright, alright, geez," Kabuki Katz rolled his eyes, standing up and... _oh my_. Daisuke's eyes widened comically, Kai blushed even darker, Kuro with his eyes covered didn't know what was going on, and Kaitou was gaping. "Kabuki Katz!"

"What now?" He said irritably, striding over to the stairs, with Daisuke's eyes never leaving his ass and the soft white tail on it which swayed left and right . Oh, that _damnably sexy, tight ass_... Daisuke went over to pinch it. "The fuck! Get away from me!" Kabuki Katz growled, slapping Daisuke's hands away and dashing up the stairs at a lightning fast speed.

Kai stared at his plate, flushed. In fact, all of them were. "What, you guys all virgins? You missed free eyecandy!" Daisuke grinned. "Man, what I wouldn't do to get in those pants," Daisuke joked, causing all of them to turn even redder. "Hey you guys, any redder and you'd be a tomato. A tasty one, but still."

Kai snapped out of it, as he heard footsteps ascending the stairs. Kabuki cat now wore a large coat, and nothing else. His slim, long, shapely legs moved hypnotically, creamy white goodness. And that _teasing white tail_ which _curled_ around him... Everyone stared, following his legs as they moved. Kabuki Katz sat back down, and continued to eat as though nothing happen.

"Man, this is paradise," Daisuke beamed.

_This is hell,_ Kai thought. Or, he tried to. _...Heck, maybe he really was turning gay._

**_***End of chapter***_**

* * *

_XP: Poor Kai and his inner turmoil. It's just starting, Kai... Just starting... Muahahaha! xD_


	4. For a day, at the Castle of Wind

XP: New character, Rai! He's Rei's brother, so yeah. You pretty much have an idea of what he looks like. Anyway, this chapter is mostly about Kai, Edge and Kabuki Katz, who's now my favorite character xD

**Thanks to andysanime, BurningWhiteTwilight, x3AnimeLuver and Yoko Fujioka for reviewing!**

* * *

_****ONWARD!****_

Kai yawned and stretched on his plush, comfy bed. Man, was he tired... Kai smiled lightly as he felt the sun on his face through the window. He looked out and smiled when he saw...

Wait. Holy shit. The sky was pink. Where was the familiar blue sky? The clouds in the sky were blue, in heart shapes.

...Oh. He was still in Yaoiland. Kai groaned, plopping back down onto his bed. He heard a quiet chuckle, and turned to the door. Blank stood there, an amused smile on his face. "Time to wake up, lunch is ready, you slept past breakfast." Kai blushed slightly, embarrassed, how long had he been there?

"Hey, Blank? You came from another world, right?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. My existence isn't very important in either worlds though, I'm afraid," Blank frowned lightly, before shaking his head. "My past is of no interest. Come on, now, breakfast might get cold."

Kai nodded, swinging his legs off the bed. He remembered the chef, Daisuke... oh, god. That pervert... He sighed.

"Yould you like to hear about your schedule for the day, sir?" Blank said politely.

"Yes," Kai nodded.

"Umm, from today onwards you're sceduled to stay with a prince everyday, alternating. OH! Prince Rai is coming back today! We should go introduce you before going to stay with, uh, Edge," Blank said, thinking hard. "And since the presence of two princes is bound to attract shadows, Kabuki Katz and Kuro will take turns to be on the look-out around the castle of wind."

Edge? Kai frowned. Wasn't he that super sadist who...

...stole his first kiss...

Kai flushed and facepalmed. Oh, dear lord.

"Just for a day," Blank said sympathetically. They reached the kitchen, where the chef was nowhere to be seen. Huh? The kitchen seemed strangely empty without his presence. "You looking for Daisuke?" Blank smiled. Kai pretended not to care. "He serves the other princes as well, so he's probably at some other castle now. Daisuke's not such a bad guy, he's just... perverted."

Perverted, yes. That Kai agreed.

There was already pancakes on the table, still quite hot. Seems like Daisuke had just left after cooking... It must have been rather tiring, running here and there to cook meals. Kai felt a small twinge of admiration for the man, not that he'd admit it. Kai sighed and dug into his pancakes, with Blank eating beside him. He was sure he'd need the energy for later, when dealing with Edge. The pancakes were very delicious, and soon they found Kuro walking beside them, escorting them to the castle of wind. From the way his tail was very alert and high, he was tensed and afraid of Edge.

"Uh, erm, I'll be escorting you till here!" They were now at the gate. "Kabuki Katz will take the first shift, so... bye!" Kuro ran away quickly, horribly terried of Edge.

"Coward," Someone muttered. Kai looked up to see Kabuki Katz lying lazily on a tree branch, half naked. Gah! What is with him and his exhibitionist tendencies? Kai couldn't help but stare at the smooth expanse of creamy skin shown, before Kabuki Katz jumped down elegantly, landing lightly on his feet. "Let's go." He pushed open the wrought iron gates, walking into the emerald castle. They saw Edge arguing heatedly with someone.

"Oh! That's prince Rai," Blank said, smiling lightly. "He's the only one that Edge doesn't 'bully'."

"Ah!" Edge turned away from Rai, grinning deviously when he saw Kai. "Hey Kai!" Kai was startled. Rai looked a lot like Rei... Rai beamed brightly at Kai, showing two small fangs. His golden eyes glimmered brightly, and he had a light tan, like Rei. He had long black hair tied up in a high pony tail, and was wearing a golden robe which glittered as it moved in the sun. He was sitting in a chair, sipping tea elegantly. He stood up and walked to Kai, extending a hand for a handshake.

A normal greeting, Kai sighed. Finally. Kai shook it and Rai smiled even wider. "So, Kai? As in, Kai Hiwatari the beyblader from Russia?"

"You know me?" Kai was startled. "You... Are you..."

"Rai Kon, known as the thunder prince here. Rei's brother which went missing years ago. I go back every year to secretly check on Rei. Thank you for your guidance towards him," Rai thanked. Edge 'hmp'ed agitatedly. He seemed to not like Rai very much.

"Ah... you're welcome..." Kai was surprised. He didn't expect to find someone from his own world here. "Does Rei know...?"

"He thinks I'm dead. Everyone does. I'm suppose it's better that way, they might think me insane if I told them i was a prince here," Rai chuckled sadly.

"You SHOULD be dead, everyone'd be happier that way," Edge growled.

"Aw, chill. I'll be going now, bye Kai! Bye Blank! ... and the other annoying guy!" Rai called out cheerily as he left, escorted by Kabuki Katz.

In a gust of wind, Edge was in front of Kai. "Kai. How I look forward to spending the day with you..." Edge said huskily, nibbling lightly on Kai's earlobe. Kai gave out an unintentional girly squeak, trying hard to push Edge away.

What is with everyone here! Why are they so strong! Go away, dammit!

"Prince of wind, please refrain from... such embarrassing displays in public," Blank mumbled, pulling Edge away.

"Oh? Jealous, are we?" Edge teased Blank lightly, staring down at the hand that gripped his wrist. Blank flushed and pulled away as if burned. "No such feeling dwell within me."

"Whatever you like," Edge said lowly, very close to Blank's face. Blank blushed even darker, and turned on his heel. "I have other matters to attend to. Please excuse me." He hurriedly strode out. Kai felt a sense of dread fill him. Oh dear. He was alone with the super sadist.

"Nice day, is it not?" Edge started conversationally, motioning for Kai to take a seat. Kai didn't care for small talk. He cautiously glared at Edge, causing Edge to chuckle. "You're cute, little phoenix, I won't hurt you... ...yet." Kai did not relax one bit, and Edge sighed. Kabuki Katz soon came back in, yawning and stretching, his tail curled around him smartly to prevent any yanking of tails from Edge.

He lazily sat on the floor beside Edge's chair, and Edge ruffled his hair, scratching his cat ears fondly. Kabuki Katz leaned into the touch, purring softly in contentment, but not quite letting hs guard down. He pulled away sensitively when Edge started to stroke his cat ears in a rather suggestive manner though. Swaying his tail left and right, he regarded Kai coolly.

"Your misfortune," Kabuki Katz deadpanned.

"What?" Kai blinked.

"To come here. I'll make sure you're not raped though, no worries," Kabuki Katz said lightly, pouring a cup of tea for Edge.

"Come on, kitty, I'm not that bad," Edge frowned.

"Says the guy whom I found kissing me while I was asleep," Kabuki Katz said monotonously. "...'Scuse me, monsters to kill." With that, he padded out and unhuman screams could be heard after a few seconds.

"Damn, faster than expected. Those things sure love to come when two princes are together," Edge sighed loudly. Then, he put on a wicked grin. "So, Kai. Tell me more about the world you're from."

"Don't want to." Kai said coldly.

"Pfft. Rai didn't want to tell me anything about you either," Edge sulked.

"Where'd you come from then? Why'd everyone end up here?" Kai asked, confused.

"Another world, of no importance," A dark look flashed in Edge's eyes as though remembering something bad. "A messed up world." He then put on a smile again. "I prefer this world, to be honest. So many people to tease."

Kabuki Katz came back, stripping off his top without a care in the world. It was covered with splatters of black blood. He once again showed his lean chest, which made Edge smirk and Kai turn light pink. He dropped the shirt on the floor and this time sat on the floor near Kai's chair instead of Edge, knowing he'd be jumped.

"Come sit with me, Kabuki Katz," Edge almost whined.

Kabuki Katz vehemently shook his head. "No, unless it's an order?"

"It is," Edge smirked. He loved forcing people. Kabuki Katz crawled over reluctantly, too lazy to stand. His muscles rippled at his movements, and Kai got a good look at his clothed, tight ass. Kai looked away quickly, embarrassed. "Ahh, such a tease, without even knowing it," Edge chuckled.

"Why are you called Kabuki Katz when Kuro's just Kuro?" Kai asked curiously.

"Oh. I didn't introduce myself properly, huh?" Kabuki Katz blinked. "Oh well. Kuro's his nickname. His full name is Mirage Kuroshi. Mine was Kabuki Karuo. We had different fathers or something, I don't particularly care. My father was a proud neko-jin, unlike Kuro's useless bastard of a father, who's my stepfather. And my mum, that slut, who had both of us since she had affairs. I left the house when I was young cause I hated their guts." His voice was horribly bitter. "My father was an honorable man. He died after the shock of knowing about the affairs... he got an heart attack, and that man came... So I'll carry on my dad's name no matter what."

"He's Kabuki Katz II," Edge smirked.

"Usu," Kabuki Katz confirmed.

"What about your name... Karuo?" Kai asked tentatively.

"Who's that?" Kabuki Katz said blandly, obviously ignoring his own name.

"Haha! He said that to Kuro when Kuro came too!" Edge laughed.

"Actually, I think everyone's who's here had a bit of a messed up past or something," Kabuki Katz hummed, playing with a strand of his fringe. "I don't give a damn about keeping mine secret like many others do though."

"What about Edge?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Se~cret~!" Edge grinned, and Kabuki Katz rolled his eyes. "Haha! Kai, what about you."

"Hn, not saying."

"Pfft, cowards," Kabuki Katz huffed, standing up and going to kill some more monsters that wandered a bit close for his liking. More screams could be heard. Edge tossed Kabuki Katz a towel when he came back, which Kabuki Katz used to wipe away the gory sticky black blood.

"So, do you know anyone from the neko-jin village?"

"Nyet. I think it was a different world from yours. I don't know Rai, afterall. Then again, we left the village when we were quite young after my dad died, since my mum had disgraced the village, and was going to live with this... disgusting human."

"Ah," Kai nodded.

"Now now, you're keeping something from everyone else, Kitty cat," Edge smirked. Kabuki Katz bristled at that. "Don't you dare tell anyone! I only told you because... because i just came and i was emotionally unstable and-"

"Relax, kitty," Edge laughed. "You can tell everyone else when you're ready." He soothed Kabuki Katz by ruffling his fluffy head and scratching behind the cat ears. Kabuki Katz's eyes were surprisingly red-rimmed as he swished his tail left and right unhappily.

"It's alright," Kai found himself saying.

Kabuki Katz looked up, surprised, before letting a soft little smile slip onto his face. "Thank you."

"So, we have the whole day. Kitty, what do you wanna do?" Edge asked fondly.

"The courage and stamina test!" Kabuki Katz beamed. "The trek to the tallest one to jump from!"

"You're not very lucky, huh, Kai?" Edge smirked.

Kai blinked. _What?_

_*****The trek*****_

Kabuki Katz was visibly in a much better mood as he jumped excitedly about as they continued to climb up the steep and tiring mountain. It was apparently his favorite spot in the yaoi-land, and sometimes he would just stay there for days. He had proudly declared that he was the first to jump down, and the first to create the test, and only agreed to be friends with Edge after Edge jumped down. Edge had, however, cheated somewhat by slowing his descent with wind, slipping into the water gently. Edge had laughed at that, while Kabuki Katz playfully pouted, pushing him.

Kai's mouth twitched in amusement. Hmm, maybe Edge wasn't as sadistic as people thought he was. Maybe he had a softer side to him. Like how Kabuki Katz seemed tough and apathetic, but had something more fragile underneath. He seemed to have a soft spot for Kabuki Katz, and has not once yanked his tail or ears. Sure, he might tease him with words, but that was all. It was really kinda sweet.

"We're hereeee!" Kabuki Katz cheered. And thank goodness for that, they had walked for two whole hours. Kabuki Katz rushed through the mess of trees, disappearing from view as his tail moved behind a bush. Edge smirked and led the way for Kai. "You alright, princess? We've been walking for quite a while. Want me to carry you?"

Kai blushed lightly and indignantly huffed, "I'm not that weak!" Edge merely chuckled at his response, mumbling something about how cute he was.

Kai's eyes soon met... emptiness.

No, it was a deadend, and he couldn't walk on air. Water flowed gently below, from the start of a waterfall not far from where Kai was standing. Kabuki Katz was just beside it, excited. "Come on! Jump in! This is the most fun place here!"

"Jump?" Kai asked again in disbelief. He looked down. Holy shit, it was like, 10 metres? That's about six of him stacked together?

"Yeah! Jump at the waterfall, and get pushed down!" Kabuki Katz said brightly, his tail swinging wildly. "Do you dare to jump, Kai?"

Kai looked down. He told himself that he'd been through much worst, then nodded. To get Kabuki Katz acknowledgement, you must do this. Kai blinked. Strange, since when did he care about people's opinions of him? He has been weirdly out of character since he came.

"You first, or me?" Kabuki Katz grinned.

"You," Kai said simply. He needed a demonstration. Besides, what if they were lying to him? Not that Kabuki Katz seemed like the type to lie...

"Alright!" Kabuki Katz grinned. He ran backwards and jumped down with his back downwards, and so he faced them while falling. Soon the water totally covered him up, and a few seconds later he was spotted laughing and gasping for air at the stream. "COME ON, KAI!"

Kai chewed on his lower lip, hesitant. "Princess, I'm here, so you don't need to worry. I'll save you if something goes wrong."

Kai turned to tell him to stop joking around, but Edge had a dead serious face on. Kai blushed, thinking about how handsome he looked at that moment. Kai nodded, and took a deep breath, turning to the waterfall. He did the same, back facing the waterfall, still reluctant. Suddenly, he found himself pushed, and he fell backwards. A deviously grinning Edge started to seem further and further, and Kai's brain registered that he had been pushed.

_Damn that bas-MGHGFGHFHGH_

The water was gentle as it pushed him down, and he fell lightly into the bottom. Kai swam up quickly, taking in huge gulps of air. Kabuki Katz smiled at him proudly, and suddenly Kai smiled, feeling accomplished. They were both dripping wet, and Kai mildly regretting wearing a white shirt that day. However, all was forgotten when Kabuki Katz declared a splashing war and splashed him with all his might.

Kai found laughter bubbling up his throat, and he splashed Kabuki Katz as well with the refreshing water.

"EDGE!"

Edge floated down gently and wind furled around him. He stood on top of the water smugly, before he made a shriek of shock as Kabuki Katz didn't waste a second of time getting Edge wet as well, splashing him. Kabuki Katz turned and smirked at him, and Kai got the message. Together, they ganged up on Edge, laughing and splashing him. Edge raised his hands in surrender, but they didn't stop in their merciless attack, causing Edge to make a wind barrier, protecting himself.

"Cheater!" Kabuki Katz accused, pointing.

"Oh yeah?" Edge smirked. With a flick of his wrist, suddenly the air pressure caused both Kai and Kabuki Katz to be forced face down into the water. They were released moments later, coughing and gulping in air greedily.

"Asshole!" Kai growled, coughing.

"Woah, princess is angry," Edge grinned.

"Stop calling me princess, you Super Sadist!" Kai hissed venemously.

"Chill, Kai," Kabuki Katz said, and in a flash, he was behind Edge, pushing Edge's head into the water this time. "Yay! I caught him! Kai, help me hold him down!" Kai chuckled before moving over to put his hands over Kabuki Katz's hands. Edge struggled madly, splashing water about, before snaking his arms around to tickled Kabuki Katz and Kai into releasing him.

All of them knew Edge could've stopped Kabuki Katz from his 'sneak attack'.

Soon all of them got out, and Edge took off his shirt in a fluid movement. The single hoop earring in his left ear shone brightly as it reflected the sun, water glistened on his wet muscular chest. Kai turned pink and looked away. Kabuki Katz also took off his shirt to dry, showing his lithe figure. They looked at Kai quizzically, noticing his red face.

"What's wrong, princess?" Edge asked teasingly.

"I think he's embarrassed," Kabuki Katz joined in.

"S-shut up!" Kai growled, refusing to look at both of them. The other two laughed then, and they sat in comfortable silence until it was dinner time.

"Let's see who can catch the most fish! And the biggest one!" Kabuki Katz grinned impishly as he jumped back into the water, immediately catching a medium sized fish.

"You're on!" Edge laughed. Kabuki Katz caught the most fish, Edge caught the biggest one but Kai caught a special fish which was streaked with red, orange and green. They barbecued the fishes for dinner. Soon, it was dark and was time to go back home.

The trek back home was shorter as they took a shortcut route instead but was filled with shadows and plants , and they got back in half an hour. Kabuki Katz was covered with black blood again, and wandered off to shower.

"So, Kai... I'm afraid you'd have to sleep on my bed," Edge grinned.

"W-what?" Kai blinked, feeling his cheeks heating up already. Oh, what the heck was wrong! He wasn't gay, dammit! So what's with all this blushing?

Edge leaned closer. "I'll make sure you sleep well..." Their face was only inches apart now. Kai backed away into the wall, and Edge stalked closer predatorily. He leaned so close to Kai that Kai had to turn his face away, afraid of being kissed. Edge playfully nipped at Kai's ear instead. "Princess," he said huskily, before laughing and removing himself from Kai's personal space.

Kai grabbed his ear like it was burnt, rubbing it and glaring at Edge, who was chuckling with amusement. "I was kidding, princess, what kind of castle doesn't have rooms for their guests? Or rather, what were you thinking about?"

Kai refused to answer, praying that Kabuki Katz would be back soon. He did, and he was wearing one of Edge's shirts, and nothing else. But since Edge was taller than him, the shirt thankfully covered his butt. Kai blushed hotly at Kabuki Katz's show of skin again, before realizing something with startling realization. Little thin, fine white lines crisscrossed and scarred the outside his upper thighs, and redder lines with dried blood scarred the inside.

Edge noticed but said nothing, excusing himself to take a bath as well with a tight frown. Kabuki Katz caught him staring, and his eyes flashed with something dark and intelligible. "You must be wondering what it is?"

Kai nodded. "You... you don't have to tell me. I know why, I just don't know who. I had a friend who did the same..."

Kabuki Katz smiled a hollow smile, haunted eyes looking away. "It was Kuro's father. My stepfather."

Kai gasped. Why did Kabuki Katz tell him...? Perhaps he trusted him after the courage test.

"Don't... don't tell Kuro, alright? He admires his human father alot, and always defends him when I call him an asshole. Kuro... Kuro's innocence should be kept," Kabuki Katz pursed his lips tightly, clenching his fists. "I hate him... I hate him!" He dug his nails onto his thighs hard.

"Stop!" Kai firmly but carefully pulled Kabuki Katz's hands off from the angry red claw marks on his thighs. "Don't... don't do this to yourself. Your legs are very pretty, please don't hurt yourself..." Kai winced. Of all things, why did he blurt out about the fact that Kabuki Katz's legs were pretty and slender and long and creamy and... stop.

"Pretty?" Kabuki Katz snorted. "I'm sure he likes it pretty. He took a fork from the the table and stabbed in downwards viciously, intending to dug in and drag the fork as an act of self-mutilation, but Kai's hands covered his thigh, and Kabuki Katz stabbed his hands instead. His eyes widened in alarm. "Kai!" Kai smiled and gently removed Kabuki Katz's hands along with the fork off.

"Don't hurt yourself," Kai whispered, gently stroking his cheek. "He's not worth it. No one wants you to be hurt, Karuo. Edge too." Kabuki Katz flinched at the sound of his given name, and whimpered. His tail hung low, and his ears were flat against his head, his face a picture of pain and hurt. Kai's heart ached at the sight of the broken teen. Impulsively, he hugged Kabuki Katz to his chest. Slowly, Kabuki Katz's tense shoulders relaxed, and soft sobs sounded. His shoulders shook as he cried and he screamed into Kai's shirt over and over, "Why me?"

After a while, it reduced to silent tears. Embarrassed, Kabuki Katz peered up at Kai, who gave a reassuring smile. "God, Kai, I'm so sorry. I just lost it..." Kabuki Katz held Kai's stabbed hand worriedly, stroking it softly, before he lifted it up and licked it. Kai blushed once again as Kabuki Katz licked at the wound with a velvety wet tongue. "There. You should recover by tomorrow, I think."

Edge came back down, all hints of mischievousness gone. He noticed Kabuki Katz's red eyes and gently ruffled the boy's head. "Come on, you guys, go to bed. You guys seem so tired."

"Yeah," Kai agreed softly, and Kabuki Katz nodded, tired. Uncharacteristically, Kai's hand intertwined with Kabuki Katz's hand, leading him up the stairs, enveloping his hand with warmth.

Kabuki Katz smiled softly, closing his eyes.

_He's warm..._

**_***END***_**

_

* * *

XP: So, hoped you liked it, and review for more! :D_


End file.
